Known fiberglass plug connectors can be split into two groups, namely standard connectors having a ferrule diameter of 2.5 mm and small form factor connectors having a ferrule diameter of 1.25 mm. In this case, there are different types in each group. Standard connectors are, for example, plug connectors of the type ST, FC or SC. Small form factor connectors are, for example, the types LX.5, LC or MU.
The term adapter is in this case used when two different types in one group are intended to be connected to one another, whereas hybrid adapters connect plug connectors from different groups.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,274,729 discloses an adapter for standard connectors by means of which the different types ST, FC and SC can be connected to one another.
DE 101 41 449 A1 discloses a universal adapter for the group of small form factor connectors. In this case, an embodiment is disclosed in which the adapter is composed of two symmetrical housing halves which each define a receptacle for a plug connector. In this case, the housing halves are designed such that they are each suitable for receiving all of the three types LX.5, LC or MU. In the interior of the housing halves is arranged a sleeve which receives the ferrules of the two plug connectors to be connected. LX.5 plug connectors have a ferrule which protrudes from the housing of the plug connector and is shorter than that for LC or MU plug connectors, with the result that the housing half is formed with a pin which, during an insertion procedure, moves a laser light flap away such that the ferrule is not damaged.
DE 699 06 230 T2 discloses a hybrid adapter, by means of which it is possible to receive plug connectors from different groups. The hybrid adapter comprises an alignment sleeve for axially aligning ferrules, having a support element which defines an essentially central hole through said support element, the hole comprising a first section and a second section. The first and the second section are aligned in the longitudinal direction and are located close to one another, the inner surface of the hole tapering increasingly at a predetermined angle of less than approximately 5 degrees. The support element comprises a first inner wall which at least partially defines the first section, the first inner wall comprising a plurality of first contact points which are spaced apart from one another symmetrically over the first inner wall, the first contact points being dimensioned in order to receive a first ferrule of a first diameter which has no tapering. The support element comprises a second inner wall which at least partially defines the second section, the second inner wall comprising a plurality of second contact points which are spaced apart from one another symmetrically over the second inner wall, the second contact points being dimensioned in order to receive a second ferrule of a second diameter which is not the same as the first diameter and likewise has no tapering.
One disadvantage of the known hybrid adapter is the fact that it is not suitable for receiving LX.5 plug connectors.